1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a controlling method of the same.
2. Related Art
In the past, as an apparatus superimposing a plurality of images, there was suggested a bag making apparatus which calculates a print pitch (shift quantity) of a film in which a plurality of images are arranged by measuring a distance between an n-th image and an n+1-th image neighboring the n-th image and which controls a stepping motor so as to correct the difference in the pitch of the film when the cumulative value of shift quantities exceeds a reference value (see JP-A-2008-100466, for example). The bag making apparatus is capable of precisely correcting the difference in the pitch of the film.
In the bag making apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2008-100466, however, when the shift amounts of the adjacent images continuously exceed the reference value, for example, a process of sequentially correcting the difference in the adjacent images and pasting the images has to be executed. For this reason it may take more time to execute this process. As an apparatus superimposing a plurality of images, JP-A-2008-100466 or the like discloses a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects ink on a print medium in a printing process so as to superimpose the plurality of images, for example. The liquid ejecting apparatus also executes the printing process so as to superimpose images on basic images when the basic images are printed. However, in order to prevent the difference between the images, the positions of the images are generally confirmed one by one and the difference is corrected to form the subsequent images. Therefore, a problem may arise in that the processing time is longer in executing the liquid ejecting process of superimposing the image.